Sin título 2
by Loredi
Summary: Escrito para el kink meme, sexo oral.


John está sentado a la mesa, con su laptop abierta frente a él, tipeando tranquilamente con una taza de té a su lado. Es entonces cuando escucha el suspiro: un 'ah' seguido del sonido de un peso cayendo sin consideraciones sobre el sillón. No se molesta en voltear el rostro, sólo sonríe de medio lado y dibuja con sus labios la frase que sabe que saldrá de los otros al mismo tiempo:

—Estoy aburrido.

—¿Ah sí? —dice, procurando que su tono no lleve mucho interés.

Escucha cómo Sherlock se mueve en el sillón, inquieto.

—Aburrido.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti? —pregunta, alzando las cejas pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Dime qué estás haciendo.

—Escribo.

—No, ¿en serio? —pregunta de mala gana— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti estando aburrido —responde, divertido.

Entonces Sherlock se mueve de nuevo: se levanta del sillón de un salto y camina hasta ponerse a sus espaldas.

—¡No soy "terriblemente infantil" cuando estoy aburrido! Ese es un término completamente recargado y un cliché típico para encubrir el hecho de que…

—Lo eres.

—No lo soy.

—Sí.

—¡Que no!

—Lo que tú no terminas de entender es que una mente como la mía requiere ser continuamente desafiada y ejercitada para…

John se levanta de la silla de golpe, tan súbitamente que casi tira a Sherlock en el acto. Lo sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y disfruta de los cuatro segundos de consternación y confusión del detective más famoso de Inglaterra. Puede descifrar los enigmas más oscuros a contrarreloj, pero no el sexo. No el sexo con John. No cuando esto lleva pasando tan pocas veces, tan poco tiempo…

Por eso todavía puede sorprenderlo y aprovecharse de su desconcierto para empujarlo. El cuerpo de Sherlock cae nuevamente sobre el sillón, desparpajado. John se arrodilla entre sus piernas y asalta sus pantalones sin cuidado, provocando un siseo que le eriza los vellos. No espera a que se le baje la sorpresa cuando ya lo tiene en su boca, mostrando esa pasión que ahora hay en su vida. La pasión que ha traído Sherlock.

Sus mejillas rozan contra los pantalones y su barbilla se raspa con los dientes de la cremallera. Pero nada de eso importa cuando una succión suya o una travesura de su lengua provocan espasmos en todo el cuerpo del único hombre al que pensó que sólo podría hacerle eso en sus sueños más bizarros.

Con sus manos jalonea la camisa y la saca, cuela sus dedos por debajo, dibuja un camino y ahí: un gemido mortificado. Porque puede que Sherlcok controle a voluntad esa reacción irracional en sus cinco sentidos, pero no cuando ya está perdido. Sherlock tiene cosquillas cuando tiene sexo y lo está disfrutando. Sus dedos suben más arriba, traviesos, y pellizcan los pezones mientras John frunce los labios y los sube apretando desde la abajo hasta la punta. Sherlock se aferra a los lados, clavando las uñas en el sillón.

John se aprovecha para atraparlo en su boca una vez más y robarle furtivamente esos gemidos que tanto lo calientan. Mueve sus manos nuevamente y lo abraza, esta vez por atrás, desde los omóplatos hasta la espalda baja, donde se queda un momento para empujarlo hacia adelante y enterrarlo en su boca, tan profundo como puede. Sherlock abre las piernas hasta donde sus pantalones se lo permiten, luego las cierra.

John sabe que es el momento y lo saca de su boca. Se limpia las comisuras con la manga del suéter y con la mano derecha lo sigue estimulando hasta que por fin sus piernas se tensan y se viene sobre su camisa violeta. Sherlock está quieto, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

John sonríe unos segundos y luego finge seriedad antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Ahora, si me permites, tengo algunos detalles que agregar a mi post sobre tu aburrimiento…

John está sentado a la mesa, con su laptop abierta frente a él, tipeando tranquilamente con una taza de té a su lado. Es entonces cuando escucha el suspiro: un 'ah' seguido del sonido de un peso cayendo sin consideraciones sobre el sillón. No se molesta en voltear el rostro, sólo sonríe de medio lado y dibuja con sus labios la frase que sabe que saldrá de los otros al mismo tiempo:

—Estoy aburrido.

—¿Ah sí? —dice, procurando que su tono no lleve mucho interés.

Escucha cómo Sherlock se mueve en el sillón, inquieto.

—Aburrido.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti? —pregunta, alzando las cejas pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Dime qué estás haciendo.

—Escribo.

—No, ¿en serio? —pregunta de mala gana— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti estando aburrido —responde, divertido.

Entonces Sherlock se mueve de nuevo: se levanta del sillón de un salto y camina hasta ponerse a sus espaldas.

—¡No soy "terriblemente infantil" cuando estoy aburrido! Ese es un término completamente recargado y un cliché típico para encubrir el hecho de que…

—Lo eres.

—No lo soy.

—Sí.

—¡Que no!

—Lo que tú no terminas de entender es que una mente como la mía requiere ser continuamente desafiada y ejercitada para…

John se levanta de la silla de golpe, tan súbitamente que casi tira a Sherlock en el acto. Lo sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y disfruta de los cuatro segundos de consternación y confusión del detective más famoso de Inglaterra. Puede descifrar los enigmas más oscuros a contrarreloj, pero no el sexo. No el sexo con John. No cuando esto lleva pasando tan pocas veces, tan poco tiempo…

Por eso todavía puede sorprenderlo y aprovecharse de su desconcierto para empujarlo. El cuerpo de Sherlock cae nuevamente sobre el sillón, desparpajado. John se arrodilla entre sus piernas y asalta sus pantalones sin cuidado, provocando un siseo que le eriza los vellos. No espera a que se le baje la sorpresa cuando ya lo tiene en su boca, mostrando esa pasión que ahora hay en su vida. La pasión que ha traído Sherlock.

Sus mejillas rozan contra los pantalones y su barbilla se raspa con los dientes de la cremallera. Pero nada de eso importa cuando una succión suya o una travesura de su lengua provocan espasmos en todo el cuerpo del único hombre al que pensó que sólo podría hacerle eso en sus sueños más bizarros.

Con sus manos jalonea la camisa y la saca, cuela sus dedos por debajo, dibuja un camino y ahí: un gemido mortificado. Porque puede que Sherlcok controle a voluntad esa reacción irracional en sus cinco sentidos, pero no cuando ya está perdido. Sherlock tiene cosquillas cuando tiene sexo y lo está disfrutando. Sus dedos suben más arriba, traviesos, y pellizcan los pezones mientras John frunce los labios y los sube apretando desde la abajo hasta la punta. Sherlock se aferra a los lados, clavando las uñas en el sillón.

John se aprovecha para atraparlo en su boca una vez más y robarle furtivamente esos gemidos que tanto lo calientan. Mueve sus manos nuevamente y lo abraza, esta vez por atrás, desde los omóplatos hasta la espalda baja, donde se queda un momento para empujarlo hacia adelante y enterrarlo en su boca, tan profundo como puede. Sherlock abre las piernas hasta donde sus pantalones se lo permiten, luego las cierra.

John sabe que es el momento y lo saca de su boca. Se limpia las comisuras con la manga del suéter y con la mano derecha lo sigue estimulando hasta que por fin sus piernas se tensan y se viene sobre su camisa violeta. Sherlock está quieto, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

John sonríe unos segundos y luego finge seriedad antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Ahora, si me permites, tengo algunos detalles que agregar a mi post sobre tu aburrimiento…


End file.
